


Ichigo Hatsukoi

by OnlyDarknessAwaits1369



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369/pseuds/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au. PwP. Yaoi. Just a random GrimmIchi I so happen to muster one silent night to relieve myself from boredom. No plot really, just pure..I don't know, boy love? Readers who are allergic to such theme, please avoid clicking this fic, it might get messy inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichigo Hatsukoi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Don't own Bleach nor the characters mention or used. They are solely and respectively belong to Tite Kubo-sensei and staff.
> 
> Warning: Strong language, and more importantly, hints of YAOI or men to men action. Not so graphic like the ones I'm used to writing but noneless, it still doesn't fit for kids under 18 or people who refuse to accept Homosexuality in society.
> 
> So yeah, please turn back now before it's too late, ne? I don't really respond too well with flame throwers. They make me write their names on my Death Note notebook and wish their close minded souls to burn in hell for all eternity. Bwahaha!
> 
> *cough*
> 
> No really, turn back if this is not you thing, okay?
> 
> :-)

So basically, we used to be poor. Meaning, we could barely afford to eat three meals a day, barely kept our bills in tact, and all of that shitty shenanigans broke people endure. But everything changed when I~I mean, WE won the jackpot lottery. We became instant millionaires. Rebuild our home, bought a new car, and sent me and my two younger sisters to a better school. Our parents also took their part of the winning prize. Mom, opened her own cakeshop while Pops continued his Masterals in the filled of medicine at T University.

And all of that happened two years ago. I am seventeen now and I'll be graduating high school in the next few months and would soon be struggling for college. But that's not the main reason why I'm here today. I'm here to tell you about how extremely, despite living the lifetime, stressful my life had been for the last two years.

You see, it all started when we went to Tokyo for a week for the enrollment of goat face to the well-known and most difficult to enter university here in Japan. Everything actually went quite well. Pops immediately got accepted to the university, due to the recommendation of someone who knew him back from high school, who also happens to be working there and was well aware of how good he actually was in the medical field. Mom and the girls went to almost all the shopping district just to buy some random girl stuffs, while me on the other hand, well... I went to do some errands of my own.

I am an anime and manga lover and also a gamer, a.k.a; Otaku, so obviously, I only went to places where I could satisfy those needs. Using a pint of my share of the winnings, I bought myself a number of anime DVDs, figurines, mangas, souvenirs, a couple of the latest gaming consoles, games for said consoles and many more. I most likely spoiled myself with the things I've always dreamed of having that day that by the time I went back to our check-in hotel, I immediately passed out cold once I hit the bed.

It was like that for the whole week we spent at Tokyo. Went to historical sites, temples, well-known tourist spots, pools and so on and so fort. We were very much enjoying ourselves that when the last night of our stay in the capital city came, our parents made sure to make it even more memorable. They made some reservation to the classiest restaurant in the entire prefecture that only allows entry customers who are in the high-end class or can afford their overpriced cuisines. It was not really my kind of place but it made my family extremely happy, so who was I to destroy that? It was, after all, for a night, so why not enjoy the best of it, right?

The restaurant itself was just located at the second to the top floor of the only five-star hotel in the country* and every diners in the said establishment were all wearing expensive designer clothes, my family included. I was the only one who obviously stood out the most. Because despite already having my inborn orange colored hair, I ignored my father's advice to wear something formal for that night and just clad myself with my old pair of washed out jeans and a white Tee with an attached black elbow-length sleeves under it. Maybe the only branded and new wear I wore that evening was my limited edition sneakers I bought the day before. I was obviously out of place and some patrons were not so discreet of slapping that in my face and wanted me out of there with their disapproving looks and judgmental sneers. But like the stubborn teen I was, I simply ignored their degrading eyes and enjoyed my evening with my family, who obviously did not care that I was dressed differently from them.

Well...that was until, I felt HIS gaze on me.

Now, ladies and gentlemen, remember when I said earlier about my life becoming stressful? Well, here's the reason why.

We were almost done with our dinner. I was the first to finish because I still had a 'Boss' to defeat on my game that I couldn't take my head off, while my family took their leisure time enjoying their meal and conversing random nonsense in which I conditionally joined in from time to time but not really taking my eyes off of my portable console. I was practically minding my own business when I felt someone was staring at me. I labeled it as the former stares I gained earlier that night at first, but ever felt like being watched by a hawk? Well, it felt that way to me. It was making me uncomfortable on my seat that I could not help but feel pissed off about it. I intended to meet that cocky bastard's or bitch's eyes head on and tell him/her to fuck off and leave me the fuckin' be with my own deadly stare. So I had to pause my game and raised my head in sheer determination to find the sucker, only to have my breath be taken away by the first sight that greeted me.

The man sitting two tables across me was stunningly handsome. He immediately left me captivated in place. And I was no fool to mistake him to be not the culprit of my sudden discomfort, he was after all the only one staring right back at me with his heart pounding gaze, that were suggesting things that were obviously far from innocent.

I instantly produced an instant attraction to him then and there, which obviously did not went unnoticed. He was flashing me suggestive gestures through the food he was munching that I'd be out of my fucking mind if I refuse to have a 'go' with him in some cheap ass love hotel. It was the first time I felt that way towards a complete stranger, plus, my hormones as a developing teenager were acting up, that even the sound of a one night stand with some random dude from the capital city was not really that bad of an idea. It turned out, I was dead wrong.

You see, we somehow managed to head it off. It started when I began to have a 'little problem' down below due to the guy's not so subtle innuendoes(through eating), that forced me to excuse myself from my folks for the men's to somewhat relieve myself. I did not expected him to follow after me and was surprise when his reflection suddenly joined mine on the restroom mirror, I was washing my face then. He was wearing this very confident presence around him while washing his hands before drying them off with a paper towel after. There was obviously some tension prominent between the two of us which was just waiting for the right cue to burst out from its shell. And unbelievably, it was I, who took the initiative to act first on breaking that barrier.

I did not know where I took the courage from, but once we were left alone in that restroom, I suddenly pushed the guy inside a vacant stall and immediately launched myself unto him. We were immediately on each other's mouth, ravishing each other's cavity out. And as for a first timer during that time, well, I could proudly say I was actually doing a good job, if I dare say. I was able to drew out a few deep manly groans from the guy which encouraged us both even more. The kiss was driven by lust and impatience and yet, none of us actually cared. We wanted each other and that was proven by our growing arousals in our own jeans. But obviously, we couldn't have that as of that moment because once he was about to undo my belt and was probably planning to give me the greatest head in history, the restroom door suddenly openned and someone walked in. We immediately stopped our 'session' as we tuned in the new occupant's every move.

During that time of paused, we took the most of it by gaining our fall out breaths while looking at each other's eyes, admiring each other's deep and tantalizing hues that spoke more words than one.

"Name's Grimmjow." He introduced himself in my ear which sexy bass voice instantly went down to my already excited groin.

"I-ichigo.' my head was overloaded by lust that I barely manage to tact my response.

Grimmjow smirked at me after that and well, you can actually guess what happened next.

'We untangled ourselves from each other.'

We certainly made it clear that nothing was gonna happen further to us in that cubicle. It was filthy, dirty and both of us were way too meticulous to have sex in a small and public place, no matter how shiny and presentable they can be. Even though the thought sounded so hot, we still didn't want 'it' to be hanging if we got interrupted again. So instead, we planned out a location for our perfect rendezvous before exiting the stall after the coast was clear.

I remember getting back to my family with a huge flushed on my face and told them a made up story about a store that would be selling a limited edition RPG game in the morning but only to the first five customers. I wanted to wait the night off for it outside the said made-up shop just so I could be one of the first five. The excuse was lame and ridiculous really. The thought of my family wouldn't bite nor allow me to go since we were heading back to Karakura the next day was absolutely prominent, but to my utter surprise, they actually said 'Okay'. Well, my father did, saying I was old enough to take care of myself. My mom was only being the loving mother she was and offered to drive and accompany me in waiting til the next day, which I instinctively declined and made further lies just so she would get off my back.

So yeah, after I excused myself and was already heading towards the elevator(our rendezvous point), a hand suddenly grabbed my arm and tugged me not so gently away from the metallic lift to a direction heading towards the emergency stairwell. I tried to pry away the perturbing gesture only to stop when I realized it was only the guy I was making out earlier that night. My blush returned when Grimmjow turned his head slightly my way and gave me a commercial worthy grin. I remember going slightly panicky when I suddenly remembered we were still in public view and there was a possibility that my family may have witness the daring 'assault'. I turned my head back to check out for myself and then heaved out a relief sigh when I saw that they were still sitting at our table, deeply indulge to what they were talking about and apparently oblivious to what just happened. After that, my whole attention went back solely to the delicious man walking before me. He was still holding me when we got to the stairs but his bruising hold loosen to a point where he relocated his hand down to my wrist and stayed their.

Instead of descending, we began to ascend towards the last floor above, which left me baffled. We exited the staircase and entered a hallway where only three doors where occupying the entire vicinity of the floor. Two were meant for the elevator shaft and for the emergency exit(where we came out) while the third and last door was obviously for a room, the sole room occupying the entire floor. HIS room. I remember that realization instantly gave me the cold feet. He had told me back at that restroom that he was staying in one of the rooms in the hotel and that we could continue our fleeting affair there, undisturbed. But he never mentioned that he was actually staying at the penthouse itself. It made me stopped and paused to recollect myself, making him also stop with me. He asked me what was wrong and I was too unnerved to answer right away. I was lucky he was smart enough to understand my dilemma and told me that he was no big shot or anything, just someone who happens to freely enjoy the fortunes of his family's wealth. He also assured me that he was no mafiaso or someone suspicious, which what really relieved me the most and helped regain my former confidence. Once knowing he was a good guy(somewhat), we proceeded to do what we planned to do. He invited me inside his room and turned the remaining of my chastity to history.

He immediately pinned me down to his king sized bed and devoured the living hell out of me. He explored every untouched places of my virgin body and discovered spots that I didn't knew were very sensitive before. You can tell by the way he treated me that night that he was no stranger to what we were doing and I was thankful that he was. 'Cuz like I said, he was my first and I didn't have a fucking idea what I was doing. I was only following what my teenage hormones were ordering and enjoyed every bits of it. And up until now, the memory of that very night still hunts me. I mean, how come the inexperienced fifteen year old me could be so slutty and whorish like that? I was like turned into a wanton and disheveled state and yet, I kept begging for more. Moaning for Grimmjow to move harder and faster. He was just obliging my pleas and kept going at it until both of us were too tired to move. To be honest, I still feel guilty of what I did that night. I only did not let my hormones took the best of me but I also lied to my family just so I could satisfy my ragging needs.

By the time that we were done, we immetiately went to bed and I remember waking up more earlier than the older man and took a few minutes to contemplate about what I just did. Everything came down to me that instant and I was unconsciously shedding tears to the point where I only realized that fact when I felt teardrops on my mard skin. I felt so filty and disgusting. Even worst, when I sneaked my way out of his room like some cheap ass hooker and returned to the hotel my family was staying in, still dirty and smelled like sex. I was lucky to hail a taxi that early in the morning and arrived at our hotel before my family was up. I immediately went to my room, took the showers and scrubbed and cleaned myself until I was all red. I stared long at my reflection after I was done and began to cry again. I did not stop until I heard someone knocked on my hotel room. I was scared that it was Grimmjow and that he had somehow followed me to my temporary sanctuary but the voice of my mom spoke from the other side and asked if I was in.

I remember myself feeling relieved after hearing the calming and soothing voice of my loving mother. I hurriedly fixed myself before going to the door. I tried to look as okay as possible and made sure that my bathrobe was covering every possible marred skin from view. Once I opened the door, the sight of worry and sleeplessness greeted me before I was engulfed by the familiar warmth of the woman who carried and nurtured me for nine months. At first, I didn't understand why my mom acted that way and fear of having caught took over me, but then she started talking. It was then I found out that she was just worried for a different reason.

Me.

My mom had been worrying about me since I never returned nor answered her calls. She had been trying to contact me since I left the night before and was unable to blink a single eye. I couldn't feel anymore guiltier than that. I promised, while holding my mother tightly, for compensation, to never see Grimmjow again in fear of ever repeating my sin because of the irresistible him and also to move on.

But as I have mentioned above, He's the cause of my very stressful teenage life. He managed to find me and declared that he wanted to be in a serious relationship with me. I tried to avoid him but as the persistent guy he was, he actually never left my side since then. He began curting me for almost a year now and even to the extent of introducing himself as a serious suitor of mine to my family. And my family. My ever so kind and accepting family, gave him their consent. So now, he had somewhat become an additional member of our lovely 'pack' due to his frequent visits, stay overs,

...and also for being my just recently appointed boyfriend.

And yeah, before any of ya lot judge me, let me remind you that there was a reason why I let him break my 'berries' (pun intended). He's my ideal type and later on, I found out that he's not that bad of a person as he appears to be. He's actually a wonderful and caring lover and believe it or not, he's only two years my senior. And to top all that, I was too his 'First', which completely contradicts his skills that fateful night. Nonetheless, it all made him Mr. Perfect in my eyes. Though I still regretted my dishonesty that night, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm helplessly in love and very much happy at the moment. Just x-ey on his sex obsession part, 'cuz really, that guy can be so annoying. He would pest me for hours and hours until I would finally say my ultimatum of 'No' accompanied by my famous glare, making him stop and continue to do the same routine the next day and the day after that.

And thus folks, the dilemma of my stressful teenage life roots here. I don't really have anything else to say to you guys anymore since I already told you the reason why my life is very stressful at the moment. Intel of when I will let Grimmjow in my pants again is still undetermine. But I will assure you, it would not be soon. Thank you for bothering to hear my rantings. I truly appreciate it.

Signing off,

Kurosaki Ichigo...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> * Fiction
> 
> \- Things that are not real.
> 
> Meaning...
> 
> Don't believe in any bullshit I just wrote!
> 
> Especially on the 5-star hotel part. I'm too lazy to research thoroughly on that part of Japan so I'm just gonna tell you out right that that part was pure bull crap. I'm not sure if Japan has a 5 star hotel or not. Maybe they do, maybe they don't. It all lies in the hands of maybes but leaving a few says can be excluded from that. I'm a sucker for reviews. It helps me. So please don't be a tease and leave a few, ne? Thank you!
> 
> Sincerely yours,
> 
> ODA1369


End file.
